Kureundansu no hakai
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Munechika admira los movimientos imaginando un campo de batalla con miles de enemigos fallando y desvaneciéndose en esta playa a causa de un conjuro puramente malvado lanzado por las hermosas alas de una grulla malsana. Mientras cuenta el tiempo que les resta antes de regresar a casa.


_Touken Ranbu_ es propiedad de DMM y Nitroplus.

 **K** _ **ureundansu no hakai**_

 **P** or **A** omine _D_ aiki **.**

* * *

Los trazos son delgados y la brillantez de estos tan similar a la del cristal. La espuma que las olas arrastran hasta la orilla palidece en comparación a la piel que acaricia sutilmente. Ni siquiera la Luna plateada es capaz de simular tan solo un poco el color de esos cabellos que se balancean amorosamente. La brisa salada soplando en la tierra rodea cuidadosamente el cuerpo tratando de no arañarlo. Si a su dueño le diera ahora mismo por caer sobre los brazos de la gravedad, Mikazuki estaría seguro de que la ligereza de esa grulla tardaría milenios en descender a estos.

Una de miles batallas ha terminado. El plumaje de Tsurumaru teñido de tonos bermejos y purpúreos se balancea con el oleaje mientras su dueño seduce al océano con la esbelta figura de su delicada hoja. Kuninaga ha tomado la forma de un ser humano igual que él. Y ahora sin ayuda de un guerrero baila desnudo en las aguas del inmenso y bravío pacífico. Las largas piernas abofetean al mar y este se alza queriendo besar los labios de aquella grulla de ojos dorados como muestra de su infinita fidelidad.

Mikazuki, de pie, admira la danza de esa ave. Dejando que el mar le empape el ropaje. La vista es bella, más bella que ninguna otra. La grulla sin su plumaje es aún más hermosa y tan blanca como las conchas y sus guardadas perlas que duermen serenas en el fondo del océano. El atardecer —desdibujándose en el horizonte— se desfragmenta en trozos dorados sobre el endeble pecho, ascendiendo hasta arremolinarse en las pupilas de Tsurumaru. Si Munechika pudiera ponerlo en simples palabras, el océano y Kuninaga estaban...

"¿Es esto a lo que llaman el arte de la seducción, eh?" Se sonrió ante la ejecución de aquel juego peligroso y tentador.

Los retazos de las olas se agitaron contra el faldón de sus vestimentas. Los colores de estas se intensificaron y las telas ganaron peso. Fue como si el mar quisiera mantenerlo allí. Fijo a la orilla de la playa.

Tan celoso y posesivo. Igual que la noche con la Luna.

Solo por un instante, un fragmento del tiempo, la Luna menguó y la sonrisa se tornó siniestra y fanfarrona.

La espada que Nene recibiera tras un gesto inamovible de Hideyoshi caminó hacia adelante, reflejando en la elegancia de sus gestos el placer de tener a dicha ave bailar en una marea soñolienta. "Parece divertido", su voz, amable como el dulce aroma de las flores nocturnas, resonó sobre las carcajadas del océano.

Tsurumaru siguió bailando, procurando tallar en el oro de sus ojos el rostro de Mikazuki. Sonriendo de lado, moviendo sus alas con gracia. Seduciéndolo y mofándose de ello. "Acaso, ¿no es así?", la respuesta le hizo cubrirse los labios con la manga larga de su vestido para entonces poder reírse de forma apropiada por las palabras alegronas soltadas por la grulla.

"El mar, luce aún más feliz contigo danzando en sus aguas", extendió su mano para alcanzar los cabellos blancos y tras ese acto Tsurumaru detuvo sus pasos. El frescor aunados a la suavidad de esas fibras sin color le produjeron un inaudito placer que solo reveló con una mueca pícara en sus labios menguantes. Las olas volvieron a alzarse, azotando divinamente la frágil espalda de Kuninaga, pero este ni siquiera se balanceo. Las gotas de agua corrieron desde su largo cuello hasta caer de nuevo al océano. Acariciándole el pecho, las caderas y los muslos en el proceso. "¿Es así como danza la grulla?", el frescor proveniente de los cabellos de Tsurumaru era igual al de las noches de verano en las que las lluvias lejanas dejaban sus fragancias en las hojas de los árboles y en la tierra mojada. Las mejillas del ave no se sonrojan ni un solo instante y Mikazuki no pudo remembrar ninguna otra situación más excitante que esta.

"¿Quieres aprenderla?, para alguien de tu edad no es buena idea, _jiji",_ los labios de Kuninaga sonrieron, provocando, mientras que sus ojos retorcían el significado de las palabras sueltas. Mikazuki entiende hasta qué punto es capaz la luna de acercarse a la grulla y de las distancias establecidas de una manera u otra.

"Agradezco tu preocupación pero la Luna no baila, puesto que a ella es a quien le danzan", los cabellos se le escapan cuando Tsurumaru da un par de pasos hacia atrás. La sensación es igual al agua hecha aire escurriéndose por sus falanges.

"Entonces deja que le sorprenda para alargar su vida un poco más", la grulla vuelve a moverse con gracia, avivando al océano que la recibe feliz y dichoso. El Sol aun no se ha ido y las estrellas curiosas ya han salido en busca de ver ese níveo baile que suscita en un inusual escenario de peces nadando en torno a un depredador peligroso.

Munechika admira los movimientos imaginando un campo de batalla con miles de enemigos fallando y desvaneciéndose en esta playa a causa de un conjuro puramente malvado lanzado por las hermosas alas de una grulla malsana.

Mientras cuenta el tiempo que les resta antes de regresar a casa.

* * *

 **N/A** Quiero creer que las conversaciones entre Mikazuki y Tsurumaru son con cierta tensión a pesar de sus personalidades. Y que Tsurumaru es un provocador de primera.


End file.
